We've Met in Heaven
by SparklingSnowflake
Summary: When Ami and Naruto both died in their worlds, they've met one another in Heaven. Just a sweet oneshot about a blossoming romance.


Books were scattered all over the place as the young teenager didn't know what to do at the moment. She was supposed to get all of her homework done, but with interruptions from her mother, her homework wouldn't get done in time. Arms pressed to her chest, the blue-haired girl simply slumped down her wall as she curled up into a ball. She was tired, so tired, but sleeping didn't come easily as she picked up a book in an attempt to finish her homework before her mother comes home later. Ignoring the fact that she had just released a gulp from seeing her mother angry, the girl opened the book and she felt a crack against her head.

Looking up in fear, she had seen the person that was supposed to be watching her glaring down at her. _Why is she so angry? I did what she wanted me to! Why do I feel so dizzy? _The teenager put her hand behind her head and when she pulled her hand back, she gasped. There was blood on the back of her head and she looked up at the woman watching her. The woman wanted to feel guilty, but she couldn't as the girl was taking too long to finish her homework so she could go home. "Sleep, child." She convinced the girl to fall asleep as she knew that if the girl dies, she knew that the girl's mother would be too busy to even check up on her daughter.

_In Dreamland..._

_The girl was walking around in the a pretty meadow. "Why am I here? I need to finish my homework." The girl spoke to herself. She felt the pull towards the water and she subconsciously walked to the water. When she reached the water, she gazed into her reflection and to her shock, her reflection was sickly. What was going on with her? I'm not sick! The girl knew that she was healthy. _

_"You are dying, child." A male voice spoke to the girl._

_"Who are you? Where am I?" She asked the voice, not caring if the voice meant harm to her._

_"Silly Ami, I don't mean you any harm. I am a Wolf Guardian and you are in the World of Dreams. The only thing is that you are dying." The Wolf Guardian tells Ami and Ami was horrified by the news. _

_"What do you mean that I'm dying?" She asked. The Wolf Guardian appeared in front of Ami with the appearance of a white wolf with yellow pupils._

_"You have been hit in the back of your head and you've passed out." The Wolf Guardian tells Ami and he noticed that the girl was crying. _

_"I don't want to die. I'm only fourteen!" Ami cried about the unfairness of dying of such a young age. The Wolf Guardian knew that the girl would have reacted like that, which was why he wasn't irritated by her crying about it. He knew that it was unfair to the young girl as she was only fourteen as it meant that she hasn't been able to do something with her life. I will need the help of another child who is affected by the same issues as her. The Wolf Guardian knew that would mean her dying in real life as he didn't know anyone else her age that was been a victim of attempted murder or just murder._

In another space...

There was a sixteen year old that was being cried over. His blond hair and whisker-likes attributes made him a rather handsome young man. In his chest was a gaping hole that was caused by an attack that couldn't have been dodged at such close range. He had already passed away as there was nothing that could have been done for him. _He looks so peaceful. _The woman that was crying over the young man thought as she wanted him to be happy in Heaven as she knew that he was an angel on earth. "Rest in peace, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Your death won't be in vain." The woman named Tsunade promised the young man that was close to her as she wanted him to be known as a hero. She wanted Naruto to become Hokage before he had died, but that never happened because of his unfortunate murder. Tsunade swore to Naruto that she will find out who had killed him before he could even live out the rest of his life.

_In Dreamland..._

_The blonde-haired young man had awoken to find himself in a land that was very peaceful. "Huh? Where the heck am I?! I'm supposed to be in the Hidden Leaf Village." He exclaimed. Because Naruto was dead, so was Kybuui, but Kyuubi was still in the seal that was on Naruto's stomach. **"****We're dead, you dumbass." **He tells Naruto and Naruto exclaimed in shock. W-what? Naruto thought back to Kybuui. Kyuubi wanted to laugh, but seeing as Naruto was extremely upset about them dying, Kyuubi grew sympathetic to his host. **"Someone murdered us, but I don't remember who. It was so quick." **Kyuubi reveals to Naruto and Naruto sighed. Great, if he doesn't know who killed us so quickly, then I definitely doesn't know crap about the murder. Naruto thought to himself. Naruto couldn't believe that his death was so sudden and soon. Now, I definitely can't become Hokage. Naruto thought as he wanted to change the Hidden Leaf Village with his kindness, but now that he was dead, someone else will have to carry on the tradition of being a great leader._

* * *

After a few days in Dreamland, both Ami and Naruto had accepted that they had died in their respective universes and when they had finally met, it was like fire had melt ice. "Hey!" Naruto spoke first and Ami politely spoke back to the loud teenager. "I still can't believe that Heaven is this peaceful. Can you believe it, Ami?" Naruto asked Ami. With the handsome boy asking her a question, Ami was surprised that the fact that she wasn't breaking out into hives, but she figured that because she was dead, being allergic to love wasn't a thing anything.

"No, I can't believe it either." Ami softly spoke and Naruto laughed. He was very grateful that he had met Ami in Heaven and Ami was glad that she had met Naruto in Heaven. Both teenagers were now looking at each other in the eyes and the blush the covers both their cheeks made them laugh at how silly they were being.

After a few days of them meeting each other, Naruto and Ami were never seen apart and Naruto was seen to be even carrying Ami bridal style one day. The other people of Heaven hated how young the two of them were, but they were grateful for the happiness that the two brought to themselves and the others.

Neither of them had known if they still had a chance to fall in love while dead and in Heaven, but they were mostly happy with one another and they wouldn't have had it any other way.

**Sorry for the short oneshot, but because of them dying, I wanted to explore if they could still fall in love even though they are dead. So this oneshot is a blossoming romance crossover, if you could call it that. **


End file.
